


This love, is like wildfire

by 0urhappygirl500



Category: Gravity Falls, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Feferi and Mabel are super into eachother in this fic just trust me on this, Love at First Sight, is it obvious that I have no idea how to write romance, lots of these characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0urhappygirl500/pseuds/0urhappygirl500
Summary: This is a little story inspired by Weevilo707's Don't Forget the Sun and is basically a little adventure of when Karkat's friends go to get him after their rebellion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weevilo707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Forget the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121041) by [Weevilo707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707). 



> She hit it out of the park before it'd even begun.
> 
> We are bound to each other's hearts,  
> Cold, torn and pulled apart  
> This love, is like wildfire  
> And to my word now I'll be true,  
> I can't stop this breaking loose

Dipper heard his sister before he saw her; he nearly stopped in his tracks then and there since Mabel didn’t usually go in their Great Uncle Ford’s study unless she was checking on him for Grunkle Stan.

“Please Grunkle Ford, I know you and Dipper like your nerdy bonding time but I really want to come along this time,” he heard his twin say as his Great Uncle chuckled.

“I understand your interest Mabel, this might be the greatest event in our lifetime but it is a matter of international security. Dipper might not even be able to come along.” Great Uncle Ford said.

“Wait not come along to what?” Dipper asked as he stepped into the room and saw his sister talking to his Great Uncle, a plate of cookies most likely hand made by Mabel as a bribe for whatever his sister wanted on the table next to them.

“Dipper come on! Only what you and Grunkle Ford have been talking about since we got the news!” his twin said rolling her eyes.

His own eyes widened as he realized what they were talking about “Great Uncle Ford I have to go I can not miss the chance of meeting aliens!” he said because he seriously couldn’t.

A little bit ago there had been reports of a huge for well lack of a better word at the time space ship!

Aliens were real and they were coming and since his Great Uncle was well a genius he had been invited to help with the base that had been set up where they thought the aliens were going to land. Funnily enough the aliens were set to land in New Mexico of all places and in a few days Great Uncle Ford would be setting out and there was a chance their Great Uncle could bring them along as well.

There was no way in hell Dipper was going to miss it if there was even the slightest chance that he could go.

“Great Uncle Ford you have to take us!” his said immediately Mabel backing him up with a ‘yeah that’s right!’ before he could actually realize what he was saying.

“Wait you want to go?” Dipper asked turning to his sister as she nodded enthusiastically “Dipper all there’s gonna be there when the aliens come is a bunch of boring science and government guys, someone has to be there to teach these off planet friends that the earth is fun!” Mabel explained and he could feel himself rolling his eyes.

“Mabel that argument isn’t going to help you this is a serious event and needs to be taken serious-“ Dipper started trying to explain to Mabel just how amazing an event this was when she blew a raspberry at him.

“Mabel!” he protested as his sister laughed, “Mabel we have to take this seriously!” he tried saying again.

Of course it wasn’t taken seriously.

“Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow!” Mabel mocked making a talking motion with her hands, “Alright if you meow one more time—“ he started to say when he was interrupted with another set of meows.

Their bickering might have developed into a full-blown argument if Great Uncle Ford hadn’t coughed to remind them he was still in the room.

Yeah that little display definitely wasn’t going to help their argument that they were responsible enough to meet beings from another world.

“This is an important event and I don’t want to leave either of you out of it but you both must understand if it’s not possible to come. Though I wouldn’t have either of you missing out on this if I have anything to say about it,” Great Uncle Ford said giving them a wink towards the end.

“Oh Grunkle Ford! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Mabel said excitedly hugging the older man.

Great Uncle Ford chuckled to himself slightly as he accepted the hug “Now I can’t guarantee anything Mabel dear, but I’ll see what I can do” Great Uncle Ford explained.

“Now I’ll have a talk with Fiddleford since he seems a bit more involved in this than I am but I’m very pleased that you’re both taking such an interest in this” Great Uncle Ford said with an element of fondness to his voice.

“Well this is pretty much a life changing event, heck it’s a world changing event!” Dipper said as the older man nodded agreeing with him “right you are Dipper my boy. It’s an honor that I have lived to see this” Great Uncle Ford said and boy could he understand that feeling.

Dipper heard his twin laugh next to him “Dipper’s basically been dreaming about this since he was two” Mabel said as he tried to shush her. He’d usually protest a bit more but she wasn’t technically wrong.

Come on can you blame him? Aliens!

“Foods ready! If you don’t come I’ll give it to the pig!” A voice from another part of the shack called.

“Well it looks like Stanley has made dinner and it’s better not to keep him waiting,” Great Uncle Ford said heading out of the office.

Once Great Uncle Ford had left Mabel started shaking Dipper excitedly “Oh my gosh Dipper we’re gonna meet aliens! Do you think there’s gonna be any cute ones?” Mabel started talking hyper-actively to him.

“Mabel if you flirt with the aliens I will scream” he said in a half serious half joking voice. “Oh I don’t know Dipper what if they’re cute?” Mabel asked though he could tell the question wasn’t serious.

“Mabel they are aliens I doubt they’ll be your type or if you’ll be compatible after all for all we know aliens don’t have a concept of romance” Dipper said, “Oh I don’t know I think I’ve read enough romance novels with aliens in it to believe they do have a concept of romance” his twin joked causing them to both burst into laughter.

“There is something wrong with you,” he said in-between laughs as they headed out of the room. “There's something wrong with both of us.” Mabel told him as she followed him out.

\---

In the end with the help of McGucket Great Uncle Ford managed to allow Dipper and his twin to be there when the aliens landed under the guise of ‘assistants’.

Great Uncle Ford offered Grunkle Stan if he could see if it was possible to allow him to attend as well but it seemed like Grunkle Stan didn’t really want to get involved saying someone needed to keep the shack running anyway.

Grunkle Stan had had a talk with Great Uncle Ford about something, which Mabel probably heard more of than Dipper did and the day they left for New Mexico Grunkle Stan reminded the three of them to be careful.

“Now Stanley I understand you trepidation but I promise safety and security measures have been taken” Great Uncle Ford explained as Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes.

“You’re not exactly the text book definition of a guy who knows what safety is Poindexter how many times has something caught on fire because of you?” Grunkle Stan joked causing Great Uncle Ford to look a bit embarrassed.

Mable gave Grunkle Stan a hug, “we’ll be fine Grunkle Stan I’m bringing my grappling hook and everything” Mabel reassured their Grunkle.

“Make sure to take care of yourself pumpkin and if any of those aliens give you any trouble punch them in the face!” Grunkle Stan said, “Will do!” Mabel said at the same time Great Uncle Ford protested to the advice.

“What do you have a better idea if aliens give her trouble?” Grunkle Stan asked as Great Uncle Ford looked thoughtful “I suppose that is a good tactic but having a blaster gun would probably be more effective” Great Uncle Ford muttered thoughtfully as Dipper, Mabel and Grunkle Stan rolled there eyes.

After his sister got up Dipper himself got down to give his Grunkle a hug “ What is this, a hug from you too?” Grunkle Stan asked “nope! It's a choke hold.” Dipper said shifting his position a bit to jokingly pretend to have his Grunkle is a wrestle style choke hold.

“Not bad, kid. Not bad.” Grunkle Stan chuckled as the rest of the room laughed, “now you three better get going! Soos is waiting outside to give you a ride to the airport and the longer you guys keep him the less time he has to work!” Grunkle Stan said as they started to head out.

Soos’s sendoff had naturally been a bit tearful on Soos' end and Dipper and Mabel had to promise Soos to tell him all about the ‘alien friends’ they made and any ‘alien adventures’ they go on.

The flight itself was long and exhausting but Dipper made sure to get as much rest as he could despite being excited that he was actually going to see actual aliens the next day.

Aliens are real! And he’s going to see them land on the planet!

He was too excited to sleep but the exhaustion of the flight helped him drift into unconsciousness.

The next day when they got to the site where the aliens would land everything looked busy and rather chaotic.

Great Uncle Ford was talking to McGucket and another scientist that they occasionally worked with from New York Dr. Lalonde. Old man McGucket was a bit eccentric but he was one of Great Uncle Ford’s closest friends and Dipper and Mabel had known them their whole lives and Dr. Lalonde while she enjoyed alcohol a bit more than some might was a brilliant scientist who also worked for Skaianet like his Great Uncle and Old Man McGucket.

Dr. Lalonde was also a single mother who had a daughter around the twins’ age who from Dipper’s few interactions with her was terrifying.

“Ah Dipper! Mabel! By Gove fancy seeing the two of you here!” a voice called out as Dipper saw a man called Jake English make his way towards them. Dipper had heard Jake had been looking into a crashed UFO in the area a while ago so it wasn’t a surprise that he was here.

Dipper and Mabel had met Jake English once before on some event that Great Uncle Ford had to attend that Mabel forced their great uncle to go to since ‘you should never miss a party’ there they had met Jake English and on of his relatives John Egbert.

Mabel and John had hit it off and were basically pen palls now, he and John had hit it off in another sense, kinda.

“Hi Mr. English I’m surprised you remembered us” Dipper said as Jake greeted them with a smile. “Nonsense of course I would remember you two. You both made quite the impression on John!” Jake said.

“Not as much as the impression John made on Dipper! Am I right!” Mabel said grinning nudging him with her elbow. “Mabel!” Dipper protested hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“Um is John here?” Dipper asked nervously “I’m afraid not chap, there were some things needed to be done though I can understand why’d you want another person your age here some of these gents can be a bit stuffy.” Jake said.

Huh? Jake kind of looked a bit nervous, though with everything going on that’s probably to be expected.

One of the men called Jake over to have a look at some thing “Ah see what I mean stuffy” Jake said with a wink “I’m afraid I have to see what’s that about but we’ll have a good chin wag latter alright?” Jake said before heading off.

“Looks like it’s nearly time!” Mabel said excitedly grinning at him, “Yeah it must be; everyone looks like they’re shifting into high gear” Dipper observed.

“Alright, Mabel today is the big day.” Dipper said to his twin feeling the excitement and anticipation build up inside him. “Big day!” Mabel cheered in excitement.

“Today’s the day beings from another world finally make direct contact with humans! You ready?” he asked his twin “Oh, I'm ready, baby.” Mabel said as she flipped through pages of a pop-up book with a drawing of a baby called ‘ready baby’.

“Why do you have that?” Dipper asked as his sister shrugged “Aliens might want to know where human babies come from” she explained. “Hmm. can’t argue with that,” Dipper agreed.

It wasn’t long before everyone started hurrying back as a huge space fleet started to land. Honestly this felt more dramatic than any movie he had ever seen. 

Eventually a walkway started lowering itself from the spaceship as it opened itself up, what Dipper could only assume were soldiers marched out and stood in straight lines on wither side of the walkway. 

And then stepping out was what was probably the leader, take away the grey skin, horns and gills and she might have looked human. She looked around the same age as him and Mabel.

She has long hair and a colorful green and blue skirt and was that a trident?

She was defiantly a leader or something though as the soldier guys that had come out first had started to kneel.

“Mabel, I think that might be the alien leader!” he whispered excitedly to his twin when he noticed his twin was transfixed on the alien with the trident and barely listening to him.

“Mabel?” He asked when suddenly she started flapping pages of a pop-up of a heart “Ba bump. Ba bump.”

Oh boy.

At that moment the alien leader started speaking in an excited voice? Though there was no frame of reference for if that’s what the species sounded like when happy especially since the alien was speaking what sounded kinda like a bug language.

It was also that moment that Dipper took his eyes off his sister and the next thing he knew she was standing in front of the alien leader.

Was it wrong that he wasn’t really that surprised?

“How did that girl get up there!?” he could hear some of the panicked people say.

“Well that’s something you don’t see everyday” McGucket said.

“Mabel!” Great Uncle Ford called worry evident on his voice.

“She wasn’t even near the ship how the devil did she get there so quickly?” he could hear Jake question in confusion.

“OMG LMAO!” Dr. Lalonde said nearly laughing; well at least someone in the crowd was enjoying this.

“Hi my name is Mabel, but you can call me ‘The girl of your dreams.’ I'M JOKING!” Mabel said playfully pushing the alien leader.

Oh my God Mabel was actually flirting with an alien!

And… Here comes security. Both human and alien security, he better go try to deal with this.

He had started to make his way towards Mabel when the Alien Leader yelled out what must have been a command as the alien security froze in place and the human security not really knowing what to do stopped making any movements themselves.

The next thing he knew the alien leader was cupping his sister’s face in her alien hands, which made him nervous because those looked more like claws than nails, then she said something in the alien bug language before she started excitedly hugging Mabel.

Some more aliens started stepping out of the ship and they looked about as bewildered as all the humans except maybe Mabel felt.

There was one with horns that looked like cat ears that seemed to recover fastest making a face that he sometimes saw on Mabel or her friends whenever they saw something cute and another alien with pointy horns and red sunglasses started, well laughing.

Honestly Dipper had no idea what his sister had gotten herself into.

\---

Sollux was so completely fucking done with everything.

It had seemed like ages since he and his friends had helped KK escape off planet and they had started a rebellion so that things would be safe enough for KK to return.

It was pretty fucking unbelievable that the rebellion ended up actually working and even more unbelievable that they all came out of it alive.

Seemed like the only thing left was to find KK on whatever rock he ended up on and bring him home.

Simple enough right? A cliché happy ending for all of them though after all the shit they’ve been through they fucking deserved a happy ending.

So they follow Vriska’s tracker everyone practically fucking jumping up and down in excitement and when they get there turns out that the planet isn’t uninhabited.

But it’s cool they’d expected something like this to happen that’s why he’d been working on translators. He’d had more equipment and resources now so the ‘newest models’ were ten times better than the one he had given KK.

He’d never expected that the translators would be used for fucking flirting of all things.

He was currently watching as the alien FF had brought on the ship started talking in her weird language and started gesturing between the two.

Since they’d been talking oh who was he kidding, since they’d been flirting for hours the translator translated what the alien said almost immediately.

Sollux frowned slightly to himself; Fuck the translator should be faster he needed to fix that.

“Oh my gosh, you like the ocean? I like the ocean too! What is happening here?” the translator said causing FF is laugh.

He guesses the alien or ‘human’ was that right? That didn’t even sound like a real fucking word. Any way he guesses the ‘human’ as she told them, was okay he guesses.

It was nice to see FF happy and NP and TZ seemed to like the alien ever since she introduced them to something called ‘glitter gel pens’.

But ‘Gog’ Fucking Damn it FF we’re here to get KK not get you a fucking Matesprite!

He actually tried telling her that and her response was literally “I’ve spent sweeps dealing with grumpy boys let me talk to a cute happy girl!” not that it really was an issue since they were heading out to get KK as they spoke.

But who the fuck lands on an alien planet, meets an alien, says ‘you are the cutest thing I have ever seen’ and starts hugging that alien?

FF apparently.

Looks like they're taking an alien with them into space he guesses because the fish princess really seems to have a thing for this girl.

Fucking love at first sight.

KK isn’t going to believe this, wonder if KK will think FF having a thing for an alien is weird.

AA mentioned that KK had been here for a while and might have met his own alien but he swears if KK is dating an alien he will scream.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a few days late but think of this as a little Christmas present to Weevilo707 and also as a congratulations on getting over 2000 Kudos on Don't Forget The Sun. In this universe Dipper and Mabel are the same age as the Beta Kids and the Trolls, Mcgucket is sane and works for Skaianet in Gravity Falls with Ford. Ford and Stan never had their falling out and Stan is basically in Gravity Falls to remind Ford to take care of himself.
> 
> Stan runs the Mystery Shack so he has something to do other than looking after Ford and in this Universe Stan and Ford raised Dipper and Mabel.
> 
> I hoped anyone who decided to sit through my fic with my crack ships in it enjoyed themselves. I chose Dipper and Sollux point of view because that seemed like it would be the most fun.
> 
> Chapter title and top notes from Wildfire by Seafret


End file.
